


Afterglow

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Night Together, M/M, Passion, dorian unleashes a rutting beast and likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above, trying not to move. Each shift of his body, no matter how miniscule, made his ass throb and another glob of semen leak from his raw hole, ruthlessly abused repeatedly during the night. He was so sore it was on the verge of painful, and yet… it had been worth it. Maker, had it -ever- been worth it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

He lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above, trying not to move. Each shift of his body, no matter how miniscule, made his ass throb and another glob of semen leak from his raw hole, ruthlessly abused repeatedly during the night. He was so sore it was on the verge of painful, and yet… it had been worth it. maker, had it  _ ever _ been worth it!

Dorian turned his head slowly, wincing as the soft sheets rubbed against his neck which had been kissed and bit more times than he could count, to look at the man sleeping next to him. It was unfair, really, that the inquisitor could look so peaceful when he himself was a complete wreck. Had he known that he was unleashing a ruthless, rutting beast he would have… well, he would have bedded the man months ago! He licked his lips, bruised from kissing, and let his hand slide down between the slim thighs, cupping his lover’s soft cock. It was big, almost unproportionally big, and he remembered with amusement how he had reacted when he first saw it.

 

 _“Maker, Lavellan, what is THAT?_ _Dorian gasped in shock. The inquisitor smirked, slim fingers barely managing to circle his rapidly growing member._

_ “Second thoughts, Altus?” Dorian licked his lips, unable to stop staring. _

_ “Not a chance. Give it to me.” _

 

You should be careful what you wish for, really. Because Lavellan  _ had  _ given it to him. Over and over and over again, pistoning into him until he swore he saw stars and his brain melted out of his ears. He hadn’t known until he ended up lying under the delectable elf that he could have a brutally intense orgasm from penetration alone - but the third time he came apart just from the bloody  _ battering ram _ ripping him open and hitting his pleasure center dead on at a ruthless pace, screaming so loudly his throat hurt as his vision whited out… well, he was proven wrong. He shifted again, trying in vain to find a position that wasn’t too uncomfortable, and nearly whimpered at the wet, squelching ache between his thighs. He felt full, uncomfortably so, as if he needed the chamberpot but was too sore to move. And Lavellan had the gall to snore softly as he lay sprawled next to him, as if he hadn’t just ripped Dorian’s entire world apart!  _ Vashante kaffas, _ the man was insufferable! Dorian scowled up at the ceiling and thought back of what had caused him to end up like this.

 

_ “...And now?” There was something in the inquisitor’s dark eyes that made a thrill of hunger jolt through him. _

_ “I’m gotten.” He purred, wrapping his arm around a slim waist. There was a low, breathy laugh that did all sorts of delicious things to his insides. _

_ “Hmm, not yet.” He had been about to point out that puns were the lowest forms of humor, but just then his mouth was claimed in a kiss that set him alight. _

 

Dorian made another attempt at moving, and this time a low groan slipped from his lips as his poor, abused body moved with great reluctance. His entire being felt sore, as if he had been put through the most gruelling training session of his life. He managed to turn over on his stomach and the relief was immediate - well, to his backside, anyway. His front protested, though. Lavellan had proven a most oral lover, feasting on Dorian’s neck, shoulders and chest even as he fucked into him, making him howl in wild ecstasy. His nipples were swollen and sore, his stomach felt rubbed raw, the insides of his thighs protested and his cock begged for mercy. But it was still better than lying on his back, really. He wondered if this was a one time thing, or if Lavellan was going to fuck him senseless every time they ended up intimate. He wasn’t sure which option he preferred. He shifted again, trying to find a position that was at least halfway comfortable, when a dark eye popped open and looked at him with unrestrained amusement streaked with desire.

 

“Hey sexy” Lavellan purred, his voice sleep-rough even as his hands started roving over Dorian’s abused body. “Ready for round… what number are we on anyways?” Dorian bit his lip to keep back a whimper even as his body reacted.

“S-six” he gasped as the elf’s hot mouth found the spot just below his ear that never failed to make him moan.

“Mm, round six” two fingers slipped into his abused hole, pushing and twisting. Dorian’s entire body shuddered at the feeling, wanting more and wanting it to stop at the same time. His mouth betrayed him, opening to spill out breathless groans and moans, seeking Lavellan’s lips in a greedy kiss. Lavellan rolled onto his back, pulling Dorian on top of him. He could feel the inquisitor’s hardening cock press against his ass and he whimpered.

“I can’t-” he begged even as he pressed back against it, wanting to feel him again.

“Yes, you can” Lavellan replied as his mouth unerringly found one of Dorian’s abused nipples, laving the aching flesh with saliva as his agile tongue soothed it. Dorian’s legs fell open on their own accord, straddling his lover’s waist. When Lavellan pressed inside he cried out, whether from pain or pleasure he didn’t know. It didn’t matter. 

 

He soon found himself screaming, moaning, clawing at the bedsheets and writhing in blind pleasure as that monstrous cock sent him spiraling towards the heavens once more, his vision whiting out, blood roaring in his ears, his cock drooling and jerking between them as his entire being jolted with each ruthless thrust.

 

It was too much. It wasn’t enough.

 

It would never be enough.


End file.
